Safe and Sound
by Look for a star
Summary: I used one of Taylor Swift's songs called 'Safe and Sound' to make a Sasuke and Itachi one shot. The story take place when sasuke was still a child


Author's note: It is highly recommended to listen to the song while reading it. The link is at the bottom. Once more i don't own the song.

[I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said, I'll never let go.]

"Grab onto my hand Sasuke!" Itachi yelled to a boy who looked like a child version of him except he doesn't have ponytail.

"Ahh! Oni-san, I scared! " Little Sasuke sobbed as his little hands were desperately trying to cling onto the edge of the cliff.

[When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, don't leave me here alone]

"Oni-san, please don't leave me here! I'm scared…" Little Sasuke pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll save you." Itachi reassured him.

There was a sound of the ground slowly cracking beneath them, "The rocks are not going to hold your weight for much longer." Itachi explained while he tried to conjure up a plan, "Ok. Here is the plan; you push your weight against the rocks to push yourself up while I will try to pull you up from here."

"Got it."

"On the count of three. 1…2…3!" And by some miracle Itachi was able to pull his little brother off the edge of the cliff and onto safety of the solid ground.

[But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight]

"You're alright now. Come on let go home." Itachi stroked his little brother's cheeks in attempt to comfort him.

[Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound]

Itachi crouched down and patted his own back, gesturing little Sasuke to climb onto his back, "I'll piggyback ride you home."

Sasuke slowly climbed onto his back and wrapped his little arms around Itachi's neck. "Oni-san, I'm tired…" he yawned.

"Shh… Just close your eyes and sleep. " Itachi cooed, "You are safe now."

[Don't you dare look out your window darling. Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on]

One evening when little Sasuke reached home and opened the door of his house, he was stunned at what he saw; Blood spluttered everywhere, furniture were broken into pieces and most importantly was the familiar-looking bodies lying on the floor. Little Sasuke ran towards his parents: their bodies were still warm.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up please!" Sasuke sobbed. He did know what else to do. All he knew was that he felt so hopeless and confused.

Suddenly Sasuke heard footsteps entering the room, he looked up to see his older brother; he was covered in blood and his eyes were glowing crimson.

"Oni-san. What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious? I killed them." Itachi replied with no trace of emotion in his voice.

"No it can't be true!" Sasuke shook his head, trying hard to deny the truth.

"Fine then. I will just have to show you." Itachi activated his sharingan.

Sasuke suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, the images of his parent's gruesome death were flashing pass his mind. He screamed at those hunting images that were torturing him: those images seem to be branded into his memories.

"Stop! Make them stop! " Sasuke pleaded.

[Hold onto this lullaby. Even when the music's gone]

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke whispered.

"To test my capability." Itachi replied matter-of-factly.

"It's a lie!" Saskue rebutted. Desperately wanting to pretend that the massacre of the Uchiha clan did not happened, "A lie…"

[Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now]

Sasuke repeated those words as he was slowly engulfed by the darkness and he collapsed. Fortunately a pair of strong arms caught Sasuke's body just in time before it hits the floor.

"I'm sorry." Those were the only words that Itachi was able to say as he knew no amount of words was able to undo the pain he has brought to his little brother. The damage has been done and there was no way of undoing it.

[Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound...]

Itachi did something unexpected by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's little body, rocking Sasuke back and fro gently while humming a lullaby that he had used to put Sasuke to sleep at night when he was younger. Time must have slipped by without him noticing because when he looked up, the sky was slowly lightening up in the colors of orange and red. Itachi placed Sasuke on the floor and smiled down at his brother's sleeping face, before the smile faded into a grim. Itachi turned and left the room, at the same time leaving behind all his emotion, memories and the love he had for his family…


End file.
